¿Qué es eso?
by Tamy Dragneel14
Summary: One-shot.-/Porque… Porque me molestaba tanto en verla así de feliz?...No lo sabía...Me enojo por todo y golpeó a casi todo el mundo; el propósito?... ver siempre a Lucy feliz.../ ¿Qué es eso? ¿"Celos"?... una palabra extraña...


**Konnichiwa Minna-san *w* , les aviso para las personas que leen mi fic ****"Resguardándote y Amándote"****que el siguiente capi ****(Capitulo 14)**** lo estoy escribiendo aún :3 espero que comprendan ^^**

**Esto es como un One-shot NaLu (Si ¬¬ otro mas xd, pero ¿Qué decirles :D? si AMO esta pareja ;)) Al principio iba a ser un Drabble n.n pero vi que me salió mas largo x_x por lo que es un One-shot c: **

**Espero que lo disfruten n.n ya que para mi quedo muy tierno y Sweet *-* **

**Ahí ven ustedes :D **

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son y SIEMPRE serán de Hiro Mashima-sama c':

**-.¿Qué es eso?.-**

Porque… Porque me molestaba tanto en verla así de feliz?...

No lo sabía…

Dentro de estos días… he estado muy extraño… Me enojo por todo y golpeó a casi todo el mundo; el propósito?... ver siempre a Lucy feliz…

No sabía por qué, pero siempre que veía a Lucy sonriéndoles a los del gremio… me enfurecía demasiado…

-¿Natsu? – me llamó alguien desde la barra.

-Mira… - dije mientras salía de mi mundo, aún escuchando la risa de Lucy junto con la de Gray y Loki.

-¿Estás bien?... has estado muy extraño estos últimos días… - me dijo en tono preocupante la hermana de Elfman.

-Si… creo que estoy bien – le dije en un intento en vano en que me creyera, cosa que no hizo.

-¿Cómo que "creo"? – me preguntó, para luego acercase mas a mi – Sabes que puedo ayudarte cuando tengas problemas – me dijo con una sonrisa, lo que me hizo dudar en decirle o no.

-… está bien – rendido ya, empecé a contarle el "supuesto" motivo de mi enojo a Mirajane… además… creo que ella me podría ayudar… cierto?

Terminé de contarle el motivo de mi furia, pero lo que no me gusto para nada fue que, al terminar de decirle, Mirajane asomo en su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción o de burla, lo que hizo enojarme más de lo que ya estaba.

Me levante de la barra para poder irme de ahí, pero ella me detuvo con su llamado.

-¡Natsu no te vayas!... perdón… - me dijo, haciendo que me girara para mirarle y ver en sus ojos arrepentimiento.

-…está bien – le dije al momento en que me volvía a sentar detrás de la barra – y bien… ¿sabes el porqué estoy así? – le pregunté para poder saber por fin el motivo de mi enojo.

-Natsu estás celoso – me dijo con una sonrisa y con simpleza.

-¿Celoso? – repetí al no saber el qué era eso - ¿Qué es eso? – pregunté.

-Cuando ves a Lucy sonreírle a otras personas… en especial a otros chicos… te enojas cierto? – me pregunto, mientras que en mi cabeza aparecían imágenes de chicos con Lucy y ella sonriéndoles, lo que hizo enojarme más aún.

-Si… - dije mientras sentía mi calor corporal aumentar más y más, como cuando estoy en alguna pelea.

-Bueno… los "celos" son cuando ves a la persona que quieres mucho o que amas con otras personas, simpatizando y hablando animadamente con ellas… menos contigo… te enoja el qué Lucy solo muestra su lado agradable con otros chicos y contigo no, porque-

-Yo me meto en su casa sin permiso y ella se enoja… - interrumpí a Mirajane, mientras en mi mente empezaban a encajar las piezas de aquel rompecabezas.

-Emm… digamos que si pero… sabes por qué sientes celos de aquellos chicos? – me preguntó, mientras yo me daba vuelta y veía aún reír a los tres como antes.

-… porque están riendo con ella – dije bufando por el enojo.

-¡Exacto! Lo que causa en ti molestia, ya que solo quieres que ella se ría así contigo y con nadie más… estoy en lo correcto? – me preguntó mientras alzaba una de sus cejas albinas.

-Es verdad… - dije estupefacto porque Mira le había atinado, sin que yo le hubiera dicho.

-Imagínate que Lucy solo se ríe así con Gray o Loki… como te sentirías si contigo no se ríe así?

-Me sentiría… - mi mente intento imaginárselo pero, para que eso? Si a solo algunos metros eso ya era realidad. Miré hacia donde se encontraban los tres y pronto vi como Lucy le sonreía a Loki con mucha ternura, lo que hizo que empezara a enojarme nuevamente - … me sentiría enojado… traicionado… imbécil… triste… decepciona- pero pronto deje de hablar, ya que vi como aquel chico "Leo" tomaba la mano de mi amiga y la besaba mientras que ella se sonrojaba - … Lucy es mía…

-¿Qué? – me preguntó Mirajane, pero no le respondí ya que, me encontraba caminando en dirección a esa mesa.

-Oh Natsu! – me dijo alegre Lucy – justo estábamos hablando-

-Lucy… - no la deje terminar, ya que la tome de un brazo y la saqué de ahí, para llevármela a fueras del gremio.

-¿¡Hey Natsu que te pasa! – me preguntó en el momento en que la soltaba de mi agarre.

-No… No lo sé – le dije mientras me pasaba una mano por mis cabellos rosas y rostro – todo… - la miré enojado –…todo es tu culpa – le termine de reprochar, mientras que me acercaba a ella y la acorralaba entre mi cuerpo y la pared.

-¿Qu-Que estás hablando? – me preguntó.

-Tú! – la apunte con mi dedo índice - ¿Por qué les sonríes así de lindo a Gray y Loki? ¿¡Porque! – le dije mientras me acordaba de eso, haciéndome enojar más.

-¿Pero qué dices Natsu! – me dijo ella con las cejas fruncidas.

-Lo que escuchaste! – le chillé yo – dime porque!... eres tan buena con todos – me aleje de ella mirando hacia el suelo – a mí solo me regañas sobre lo de tu casa… porque! – grité mientras estrujaba mi chaqueta negra en mi pecho izquierdo – porque cuando pienso en eso… me duele tanto aquí… - le dije mientras estrujaba más aún mi chaleco negro.

-Natsu… - escuché como me nombrabas, pero no alcé mi vista para verte.

-…Dime Lucy… - te llamé –… Mira me dijo que yo estoy celoso… pero no sé muy bien lo que es eso… - alcé mi vista para mirarte – sabes… lo que es? – termine de preguntarte apenado por no saber.

-Natsu… - me dijiste con las manos en tu rostro, impresionada por algo que te dije. Te acercaste a mí con paso lento, para luego ver que de tus ojos aparecían algunas lagrimas.

-Lucy… po-porqué llor-

-Yo igual te amo – me interrumpiste, con esa frase tan extraña que se dicen los enamorados.

-Qu- te iba a formular el porqué de eso, pero no me dejaste hablar, ya que topaste mis labios suavemente con los tuyos.

¿Porqué estabas haciendo eso? … habías dicho que igual me amas… pero yo nunca dije que te amara… no sé porqué, pero correspondí a tu beso un tanto ansioso y sediento… era como si… estaba deseando esto de hace tiempo pero… no quería aceptarlo o solo… no me lo había pensado detenidamente.

Te separaste de mí, pero justo cuando quería ver tu rostro, me tapaste mis ojos con tus manos, para luego escuchar tu voz.

-No me mires… ahora estoy muy avergonzada… - me dijiste con algo de nerviosismo, pero eso no me detuvo, para poder acercarme nuevamente hacia ti y besarte de nuevo; aún con los ojos tapados. Gracias al sabor dulzón y el olor dulce igual de tus labios, pude atinarle y besarte con más intensidad que antes.

Luego de eso, me destapaste mis ojos para por fin poder verte; tu sonrisa, tu rostro, tus ojos, todo en ti… era hermoso… tan angelical, tan… y ahí me di cuenta de algo…

-Te Amo – te dije con una de mis sonrisas, haciendo que te sonrojaras más que antes.

-Imbécil – me pegaste en mi pecho, para luego pasar tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello – yo igual Te Amo – me dijiste por segunda vez, para luego volverme a besar.

…Amaba a Lucy, por sobre todas las cosas… amaba a Lucy. Todo en ella era perfecto...

Si gracias a esas cosas llamadas "celos" pude darme cuenta de mis sentimientos… entonces no me molestaría que siguieran conmigo por siempre…

**Ok! aquí termina este One-shot n.n **

**Espero que haya sido de tu gusto y si quieres me dejas un review :c ya que me gustaría saber el cómo me quedó.**

**Este es mi primer trabajo escribiendo desde el punto de vista de un personaje osea… Natsu Pov… no sé si seré muy buena para los Pov :/ pero espero que si ^.^/**

**Cualquier cosa… me lo dicen por reviews c: **

**Adios y Cuidence n.n no como yo :/ que tengo voz del "Padrino" xD (Sip, estoy enferma u.u)**

**Nos Leemos~:3**

**Reviews c:?**


End file.
